


As Winter Turns to Spring

by Biyagi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Detective Jon Snow, Disappointment Theon Greyjoy, Drugged Sex, ER Doctor Ramsey Bolton, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Jon Snow - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Au GOT, Ramsey Bolton - Freeform, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Reek is the victim, Saint Andrews Cross, Serial Killer Ramsey Bolton, Theon Greyjoy - Freeform, Thramsey - Freeform, Torture, druging, reek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biyagi/pseuds/Biyagi
Summary: Ramsey Bolton a twisted med student goes out partying one night when he meets a drunken man who is practically falling over in the corner of the bar. Ramsey introduces himself and drugs the man. Ramsey gets them to a cab and the two of them go back to his apartment. Detective Jon Snow has been assigned to a case of murders where the girls throats are all slit and all show signs of sexual assault. The murder is careful and calculated not leaving any physical trace evidence. When the case is about to turn cold a dead prostitute shows up with the same motive but trace evidence left behind which gives Jon hope on catching the monster. Read to know the rest of the story.
Relationships: Thramsey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	As Winter Turns to Spring

Who ever knew my string of fait would entangle with this pitiful creature, the one who would give me the best and worst time of my life? Who ever knew he would be the reason I now lay here in a pool of my own blood awaiting the cruel judgement of death? To think a mere 6 months ago to the day I brought him home and made him my dear pet. Oh Reek if you had only been more careful we would be safe together. I hope you live with the guilt till the day you die knowing you killed your master and only person to ever look after you.

The Wolf''s Den read the bright neon light. The one and only club near my pitiful apartment. The club wasn't anything fancy at all. Whores patrolled the floor at any time of the day, couples and strangers alike would fuck anywhere they pleased and everyone knew that the bartender Mikey had connections to get you any drug as long as you could pay the price. I personally never needed his services due to my toxicology connections and knowledge but it was nice knowing Mikey wouldn't nark you out unless he was given incentive. The cold night air nipped at my exposed cheeks and nose making me appear much more jolly than I was. With every exhale of the smoke from my cigarette would dance in a new intricate design. My fingers instinctively grasped the end of the cigarette and cut off the oxygen to the tiny bit of flame left. Years ago this would have been painful but over time due to the intensive hours at the hospital and rushing around the ER my fingers had grown tough and callaced.

With no thought at all I grasped the freezing almost icy door handle and let myself back into the club. Making my way over to my normal spot at the bar I tapped on the counter and waved over at Mikey. "I'll take a nice aged wine from the top shelf. Surprise me with what type."

"Ramsey you know I only keep these wines for you right? No one in this shit hole could even imagine affording one glass. The lowest of the low come here. Nobody up on there luck would dare step though that door willingly." Mikey said while sliding me a perfectly half full glass of beautiful almost blood red wine.

"I'm quite aware Mikey. I use this place to scout out those down on there luck and use them till they have nothing left to give. God knows how many poor souls Ive taken home and used for my own pleasure." I mused swirling the wine in my glass before taking a small sip.

"You are one twisted fuck but I like that about you. Most people don't have the balls to act apon those twisted desires we all have. Who do you think is the lucky victim tonight? There is a pretty girl over in the corner booth near the stage entrance. Heard her crying to herself over a man that left her. She's real self conscious so shes easy." Mikey said leaning closer to me and pointing right at the girl so my eyes could perfectly locate her.

"I'm not feeling the pity party tonight although you do know my type well. I'm actually looking to pick up a guy tonight. The girls are getting boring, I want a change of scenery if you know what I mean. Can you recommend any guys that might be easy to charm or ones nearly black out drunk? Today was a long day at work and I don't have the energy to pull out all the normal stops." After finishing speaking I yawned to drive in the point and stretched a bit trying to get the pain in my lower back from standing all day in the ER to disperse or at least move to another spot.

"That young man in the corner near the rest room door. Was telling me something about loosing his job and some other crap I forgot. He's a morning regular, never here this late so I bet you he's damn easy. Do you have your own supply or should I slip a little treat into his drink on you ?"

"I got my own supply. Get him the last thing he ordered and I'll bring it over to him. Add it to my tab and I will pay it on the way out." I ordered in a soft yet demanding tone knowing burning that bridge with Mikey would cost me my career and most likely would lead to life in jail. When Mikey handed me the dark achohol I took a whiff and frowned at the awful smell of cheap brandy. No matter I didn't have to swallow the shit anyway. For a few moments I calmly searched for my wallet and finally found it in my back left pocket. I undid the intricate button and took out my wallet which matched my black leather coat. Once I opened the wallet and opened a packet of small round pills. They were a baby blue with a chalky feel and once they touched liquid dissolved within a matter of minutes with no change in taste and no visible residue on the glass. I made sure nobody was watching and poured a single pill from the Zip-Lock bag into the cheap brandy.

Once I closed the Zip-Lock back I looked in the wallet and ran my fingers over the gorgeous carving in the leather of my family crest, an upside down flayed man on a X. Sadly the beautiful art of flaying had gone out of fashion many years before I was born and was outlawed as well. Father had hypothetically taught me to do it but if I wanted to even have a chance at getting away with my little stunts of rape and murder there was no way I could draw that much attention to my victims bodies. As much as it was tempting I couldn't.

Once the pill was dissolved perfectly I let out a small chuckle and finished the rest of my wine in one big gulp. With that I stood up and grabbed the short glass full of the cheap brandy. My legs carried me through the crowd of dancing people untill a woman bumped into me and started to feel up my arm and looked up at me "Why don't you pause whatever your doing and come have fun with me for a price ?" The woman said with a barely buzzed smile and a fair shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I don't fuck cheap whores like you. I either pay good money for a good escort or pick up someone up to my standards now fuck off." I growled and shoved her off with one hand being careful not to spill the special drink. The blue lights spun around the dance floor giving the illusion of snow falling in the early morning. The lights did give the man in the corner a pleasant lighting on his face.

Contrary to the pleasant lighting the man frowned with a clear distain for the world. His sandy brown curly hair fell into his face, each individual curl had fly away hairs and what appeared to be knots. The man's shoulders slumped as he started to fall down the wall and I panicked and picked up my pace just enough to catch him in time, his head just landing in my arms. If it had been any later my future victim would have hit the floor knocking him out for a long while. Now I'm not one to complain when there passed out, the pleasure is all the same but injuries are harder to hide when disposing of them.

The man grabbed onto my sweater weakly, just enough to stretch the wool in an unpleasant way. I kneeled down and rested his head on my lap and put on a fake smile.

“You didn’t need to do tha... oh gods my head hurts.” The man said grabbing his head while attempting to sit up properly. I watched for a moment as he leaned backwards and fell backwards this time hitting his head against the wall and closing his eyes while rubbing his temples. With him slumped against the wall I took the opportunity to sit next to him.

“Here this might help. Might not make the headache go away but it might just make you forget it exists. May I ask your name ?” I sad looking at his pathetic eyes open slightly at offering him the cheap brandy. This man really was a mess. Falling down the wall, taking a drink from a stranger and most of all being in this shit hole to begin with.

“I’m Theon, Theon Greyjoy. Who are you and why should I care ?” He was damn full of himself thats for sure. Nothing I couldn’t break him of but it will be more of a challenge than I anticipated, maybe this is just the type of fun I need to take away all the stress I’ve been working up during my hours in the ER.

“I’m Ramsey Bolton and you should care cause I bought you a drink and made sure you didn’t hit your head.” I scoffed watching him finally put the brandy to his lips. I did not expect him to chug it but in the end its all the same. I just needed him to black out just long enough for me to work my magic. “Now, now lets not be to hasty. You were supposed to enjoy that.”

“Listen Ramsey I don’t really give a fuck what you wanted me to do. Once you handed me the drink it was mine to do what I wanted.” The man gave me a side eyed glare. It took everything in me not to strike him right there in front of the entire club. A few years ago I would have just struck him and gave up and went to stalk for another prey but over the last few years my father had taught me patience for these types of occasions.

“I can leave you alone if you like but it seems like everyone has done that to you, haven’t they ?” I said moving closer to the man testing the waters as the drugs started to take effect. “Tell me more about why your here alone nearly black out drunk ?Thought so.”

The man I now knew as Theon eye’s closed as his head slumped onto my shoulder. With no effort I picked the man up bridal style and made my way though the crowd on the colorful dance floor. The whore from before looked down at Theon and then back up at me with a disappointed look. To my luck she weaved though the dancing people and once again managed to corner me on the side of the dance floor. “You seriously picked this ugly fuck over me ? What are you a fag with a savior complex ?”

“First of all watch your manners miss second of all I am already with this man. He’s my boyfriend and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t insult me or him like that and head my warning if I ever catch you harassing someone for being who they are we will have problems. Now get out of my way, he’s not feeling well and we have work in the morning.” I said shoving her out of the way with my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stumble then fall to the ground with a disgruntled grunt.

I walked up to the bar and looked at Mikey with a satisfied smirk “Got him and it took way less than expected. Just holding him I can feel his ribs through his shirt. The pitiful thing is so malnourished. Good thing I like them petite. If you will can you call a cab for me? I would but well getting to my phone would be a hassle. As for my tab just charge it to my card, I know you keep the info in case I were to cross you and you needed to make my life a living hell dealing with a stolen identity.”

“Your smart Ramsey. Give me a moment to call you a cab and I will confirm not deny keeping your card information.” With that Mikey walked over to the phone at the other end of the bar and gave me a thumbs up as he hung up. A tipsy girl walked up to him and ordered something so I just shrugged and exited The Wolfs Den.

While waiting for the cab to arrive I watched the snow fall onto Theon’s hair with grace. Something about his peaceful sleep made me feel an essence of ease wishing myself. The night sky was invisible due to the snow clouds, what a pity. The stars could be beautiful this time in November. The yellow cab pulled up to the curb.


End file.
